Mythos Dance (Doll Line)
Mythos Dance is a fanon doll line consisting of dressed up characters from the Mythology Program. It ties into the TV Special. Background I created the line to be more or less the Mythology Program equivalent of Thronecoming since I figured the Mythos wouldn't get to go to that event because it's all about celebrating the past generation of students and the Mythology Program hasn't been around long enough for that. Anyway, that's why the two share the whole "pet" theme, although it's a bit more exaggerated here. Story In order to increase morale among the new Mythos students, many of whom are joining the Rebels, Headmaster Grimm decides to hold a dance in the school's ballroom, held exclusively for the new mythology students. Who will attend? Who will invite who? Does anyone dare run against Heather von Olympus for Mythos Queen? Will this plan help keep the Mythology Program and the destinies of the Mythos in place? Find out in the new movie, and play along with the doll line! Characteristics The box-designs are similar to the Thronecoming assortment, except with a "Mythology Program" logo under the usual Ever After High insignia, and "Mythos Dance" in place of the Thronecoming banner. The background is relatively the same, given that the lines take place in the same setting, although decorations are a bit different. Designs on the boxes are subject to change, based on what character is within. As for the dolls themselves, they wear ballgown-like outfits, and just like in Thronecoming, the gowns are themed around the pets of the characters. Dolls Royals [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']]: Heather's doll, like her others, is themed after peacocks, but since this is based specifically off her pet peafowl Juno, who's a green peacock, her outfit here ends up being a bit different. It's a large and elaborate green ball gown, with a large unfolded peacock tail at the back actually made of plastic, which has to be clipped at her waist. Her box is blue, like all others in the line, with some purple used specifically for her, and she has the regular background. Sandra Arcadian: Sandra's dress still has a warm color scheme, but it's themed after her pet griffin Speederine. She has a headdress shaped like a lion head with eyes of amber, and fur that glides down her back as a cape, with pale orange wings. The cape is fastened at the neck with a chain of gold and topaz and lined at the bottom with gold and topaz. She wears a dress of pale orange, with a string of amber jewels around her waist, and griffin orange fabric covering the sides and back of her dress. The cape is removable, her stand is gold and she comes with a diary. Her box is blue, like all others in the line, with some amber used specifically for her, and she has the regular background except orange and gold. Smithava Craftsmanship: Smithava's gown is based off her pet deer Afina. She wears a headdress of two platinum antlers which is connected to an admiral blue cape and collar. The main of her dress is platinum silver, going down the skirt, then opening at the front revealing azure blue. The waist is circled with an azure blue strap, with platinum pieces on the waist ribbon, and there are puffed azure blue sleeves. Her midnight black hair is mostly in a bun at the top of her head, whilst the rest is flowing down her back. As a doll, she also has removable platinum stud earrings. Her headdress is also removable. Her stand is azure blue, she comes with a diary, and her box is blue, like all others in the line, with some platinum silver used specifically for her, and she has the regular background except azure blue and platinum silver. Agape Cyprian: In this webisode, Agape gives herself wavy cinnamon brown hair with watermelon pink and daisy white streaks. Her gown is based off her pet swan Crystalite. The bodice and small puffed sleeves of her dress is watermelon pink with rouge pink and daisy white feathers covering her dress, starting at the waist. She wears her hair in a coiled bun with a V-braid, plus rouge pink ribbons holding the hairstyle together. As a doll, she also has removable daisy white heart-strand dangly earrings. Her stand is rouge pink, she comes with a diary, and her box is blue, like all others in the line, with some watermelon pink used specifically for her, and she has the regular background except daisy white and watermelon pink. She can come by herself or comes with her date Deene Hopebringer. Aurelia Goldfinger: Aurelia's dress is gold, fitting both her usual color scheme and her pet, a golden hind named Silke. It has lots of ruffles and is very silky in texture, and incorporates a lot of deer-like motifs, such as molded golden antlers and symbols on her dress. She wears her hair in a slight up-do, though some of her hair still hangs down, with golden highlights. Her doll's box is blue, given the line it's in, but also incorporates some red as well. Her stand is gold. [[Jasper Rai|'Jasper Rai']]:' Jasper's dress is a mix, based off both her dragon Black Beauty and wolf, Vaden. The top part is mostly made from discarded scales of Black Beauty while the skirt part is entirely inspired by Vaden (more tba) 'Ivy Efiáltis: Ivy's dress is based off her pet panther Ciaran. However, her dress is a mixture of black and dark purple with swirls of darkness and designs representing nightmares near the bottom. She wears Grecian jewelry as well. Hilda Stormswan: 'Hilda's dress is based off her pet pegasus Flyheart. Rebels Two-Packs 'Cannisa[[Cannisa, Laqueesha, Acacia Moirai| and Acacia Moirai]]: The two are in a two-pack and are going as friends. The bodice of Cannisa's dress is mostly covered in umber brown fake fur with the texture of monkey fur. The skirt is sapphire blue with wavy umber brown embroidery and an umber brown tail in the back. Her hair is worn in a simple ponytail tied with sapphire blue string and her wrinkly skin is still on the doll. Her stand is sapphire blue, she comes with a diary. Acacia's dress has a bodice covered hickory brown fake wolf fur. The skirt is pear green with curling shamrock green embroidery and hickory brown wolf in the back. Her hair is sculpted into two pointy buns that resemble wolf ears. Her stand is hickory brown, she comes with a diary. Their box is blue, with pear green and umber brown touches. Rules * Anyone can join the line, there aren't many rules. I only ask that you don't include a character that has the same destiny as a character already in the line, that the character be a Mythology student, no fairytales, with the exception of fairytale students attending with Mythos students as dates, and that you describe the doll and box in reasonable detail. * Since this is a formal line, only dolls in special clothing can be in it. So no Signature, Getting Fairest, etc. Category:Fan Doll Lines Category:Airbenderfreak's Doll Lines